


Slow Burn Thrill

by sleepypercy



Series: Lowered Inhibitions [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Jared has got his eye on his best friend's dad. When he stops by their house one night to find Mr. Ackles drunk and alone, Jared decides to take advantage of the shy, older man's lowered inhibitions.<br/>Fill for <a href="http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/6299.html?thread=496539#t496539%20">OTP Kink Meme</a> and there is a planned Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Also: translated into Chinese [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2383298)

Chad’s face is deep inside the couch cushions when Jared looks up and sees Mr. Ackles coming in through the front door. He smiles as he straddles the man’s son, arms pinning Chad’s body firmly down as Mr. Ackles catches sight of them and sighs.

“You boys wrestling again?” he asks warily as he turns to hang up his coat. “Jared, would you mind not breaking my couch this time… or my son.” When Jared feels Mr. Ackles’ hand on his shoulder, he turns his head to grin at the man, knowing exactly how his friend’s father will respond to his flash of dimples as his eyes drag appreciatively up and down Mr. Ackles’ body. Damn, the man can sure fill out a suit.

Sure enough, Mr. Ackles flushes and takes a step back as he tries to pretend he’s looking anywhere but at Jared’s mouth. God, Jared loves how bad Mr. Ackles is at pretending he’s not lusting after Jared; how the more he tries to cover up his attraction, the more obvious it becomes.

“Chad was asking for it,” Jared replies. He licks his lips for good measure, watches how Mr. Ackles can’t look away as his tongue drags across his mouth. Mr. Ackles’ eyes are little worn at the corners, tired and exhausted from a long day at the office, and it’s clear that he lacks the energy to even attempt to hide all the sexual tension washing over him from being near Jared.

When Chad makes a distressed noise muffled into the sofa fabric, Mr. Ackles takes a deep breath and arches an eyebrow. “Jared,” he says in a low, warning voice. “Let Chad go.”

“Whatever you say, _sir_ ,” Jared responds sweetly, releasing his hold and backing away as Chad comes up with a gasp.

“God, Jared, what the hell,” Chad wheezes out as he gulps in air. “Sadistic motherfucker.”

Jared shrugs, knowing Chad will forgive him in a minute or so once he catches his breath. One of the reasons they’re such good friends is that Chad doesn’t dwell on the stupid shit Jared sometimes does; he tends gets over things fairly quickly.

“Any hot plans tomorrow night, Mr. Ackles?” Jared asks just as Chad’s father grabs a beer from the fridge and tries to quietly slip down the hallway. “Chad’s gonna be out for the game and after party. You’ll have the whole house to yourself; you could throw a wild party or have a huge, dirty gay orgy without worrying about your son overhearing.” His lips twitch a little before he adds, “Unless, of course, that’s what you’re into.”

Mr. Ackles’ jaw tightens, and Jared smiles at having goaded another reaction out of the man. Although Mr. Ackles pointedly ignores all of Jared's inappropriate suggestions and responds, “Probably just gonna catch up on some bills,” before he disappears around the kitchen corner.

“Dude.” Chad makes a face. “Seriously. Can you please stop saying that messed up, flirty shit to my dad?”

Chuckling, Jared shrugs, goes to grab one of Mr. Ackles’ beers and smirks when Chad rolls his eyes. Chad’s not allowed, but somehow Mr. Ackles has never gotten around to officially banning Jared from his supply. “Look, I know he’s your dad, but you got eyes, man, and even you gotta admit how fuckin’ hot he is.”

Jared raises an eyebrow at his friend as he lifts his bottle and takes a long pull of his drink. Looking uncomfortable, Chad gives a half-shrug as his eyes dart away, which Jared figures is as much of an answer as anything.

With a chuckle that echoes against the edge of the glass neck, Jared licks the beer from his lips and adds, “S’nothing to be ashamed of, man. If he were my dad…” Jared turns to look down the hallway where Mr. Ackles had disappeared, taking another swig from the bottle as he thinks about all the things he’d do if his bedroom was only fifteen feet away from that wet-dream-come-true. Then he turns to Chad and winks. “Think I should call him ‘Daddy’ when I’ve got my cock shoved up that tight ass?” There’s smile still playing on his lips as a light flush hits the top of his friend’s ears. 

* * * * *

The football game is well underway when Jared ends up at the Ackles’ front door. He grins widely when he sees the bleary way Mr. Ackles’ peers at him through the doorway, a small line of confusion forming between his eyebrows as he clears his throat and says, “Chad’s at the game.”

“I know,” Jared says, his voice a dark purr that makes Mr. Ackles’ pupils pulsate for a quick second. “Thought I’d come keep you company.”

“I…” Mr. Ackles’ green eyes dart down as he stares hesitantly at the welcome mat. Then he frowns slightly and shakes his head. “Not a good idea,” he says firmly, starting to push the door closed.

Jared jerks out a hand to stop it from shutting, easily shoves it open and slides himself inside. Grinning, he circles around Mr. Ackles until he’s able to crowd him into the shut door, bracketing his arms on either sides of his friend’s father. He can smell whiskey, thick on Mr. Ackles’ breath and probably soaking through his pores, too.

Leaning over his shoulder, Jared brushes his mouth against the man’s ear. “Aw, c’mon, Jensen,” he says in loud whisper, smiling when he sees the man visibly shiver as Jared’s hot breath sweeps across his ear. “Please let me stay.”

Air hisses between Mr. Ackles’ teeth as he sucks in a sharp breath, looking trapped and conflicted. Probably struggling against the alcohol-induced sluggishness that Jared plans on taking full advantage of.

“By the way, I think it’s about time we got on a first-name basis,” Jared says softly, his lips catching on the freckles scattered across Jensen’s ear. “Considering that I’m about to fuck you.”

Jared can hear the hiccup of breath just before Jensen breathes out “ _Jared_ ” like he can’t help himself, and his cocks stirs at the sound of Mr. Ackles whining his name. 

The sight of Jensen trapped between his body and the door is too much resist, and Jared’s glad he finally decided to act on all the innuendos and hints he’d been throwing for months now. Mr. Ackles makes a few attempts to duck away from Jared or push the younger boy away, but he’s a little too tipsy to coordinate his efforts. So after failing to get past the solid body in front of him, Mr. Ackles instead scrunches back further, his back a straight line against the solid wood behind him. 

“Jared, you should go home,” he says. “This isn’t…”

Chuckling, Jared moves to slot a leg inside of Jensen’s, pressing himself tight and speaking right against Jensen’s plush mouth. “Do you think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me?” he asks, his voice dropped low. “Every time I come over, your eyes are all over me. Like you’re just waiting for me to push you down onto the nearest surface and fuck your brains out. Are you gonna tell me that after all that, you don’t want this?”

Jared rolls his hips, dragging his half-hard cock against the heat of Jensen’s denim jeans. The man groans softly, head banging back against the door.

“Now, _Jensen_.” Jared hums, moving his hands to cup Jensen’s jaw, thumbs stroking softly over stubble and freckles. “I’m gonna give you a choice here, sweetheart, and it’s the only one you’re getting. So think carefully.” He drags the edge of his teeth across the line of Jensen’s jaw, lets his tongue just barely flick beneath his ear, and asks, “Where do you want to get fucked?”

The man’s throat moves under Jared’s fingers as he swallows thickly, shakes his head. “Jared,” he tries again, voice a soft plea. “Your parents—”

“Aren’t here,” Jared interrupts impatiently with a small frown. Deciding the man needs a little bit more persuading, Jared ducks down to mouth along Jensen’s neck and jaw, sucking small bruises until he can feel Jensen start to relax, hands tentatively reaching out to brush against Jared’s side. “C’mon, Jen, tell me,” Jared urges in a low voice against smooth skin. “We gonna fuck right here? Against the door, your legs wrapped around my hips? Or down on the floor maybe, you getting on all fours for me?” He licks a pathway from Jensen’s collar to his ear as he continues, “Or maybe bent over the couch so I can eat you out first, get you all wet before I stick my cock in that tight hole?”

He can feel the full-body shudder, hears the quick intake of air, and he smiles to himself. “Good choice, baby,” Jared says approvingly. “That’s what you want, huh? Bet you’ve been wanting to stick that ass in the air for me for years now.” Jared steps back, pulls Jensen away from the door. “Go ahead,” he encourages. “Can’t wait to see your gorgeous body spread out for me. Strip, Jensen. Lemme see what you’ve been hiding underneath all those fuckin’ layers.”

Jensen stumbles a little, looks back at Jared with uncertainty before Jared gives him a leering look, licking his lips and waiting expectantly.

Jensen’s fingers are shaky as he starts unbuttoning his shirt, but somehow he manages to get through all his clothes, head ducked down in embarrassment as he reveals the full-body blush. Jared’s mouth starts to water as he imagines touching and licking every glowing region of skin.

“Go on,” Jared says reassuringly, nodding towards the couch. “Bend yourself over the side, sweetheart. Lemme see that pink hole all ready for me.”

“Oh, god, Jared.” Jensen closes his eyes for a moment, hand rubbing across the side of his temple like he’s trying to brush the red stains off his skin. “You can’t just…” His eyes open, bright green and pleading.

Jared smiles calmly and steps over, drinking in the sight of Jensen’s naked body, the way Jensen’s dick is starting to fill between his thighs. Jared’s a little disappointed that Jensen’s not fully hard yet, but with all the whiskey in the man’s system, he’s not entirely surprised, either. So he drops to his knees in front of the man, rubs his hands across Jensen’s hips.

“Chad’s told me that you haven’t brought anyone around in years,” Jared says, nuzzling into Jensen’s crotch. His lips drag along the side of Jensen’s cock, fingers teasing along the edge of the russet curls. “That you work too much, hardly ever go out. How tightly wound you are and how bad you need someone to loosen you up.”

He opens his mouth to gulp Jensen down, hands grabbing onto Jensen’s ass and fingers making deep indents in the soft flesh. As soon as Jared’s lips are tight around his dick, Jensen starts making soft whining noises, body arched back and hands grabbing onto Jared’s head to balance.

Jared grabs his ass tighter, moves one hand up to cradle the deep curve of Jensen’s back in support. When he feels Jensen actually relax, letting his weight fall into Jared’s hold, he smiles around the man’s cock as he feels him give up just a tiny bit of control.

Jared eagerly slurps down the half-soft organ, tongue riding the ridge and cheeks hollowed tight. He’s had more than enough practice to know how to do this right, how to suck Jensen all the way back until the guy can barely stand and has to rely more and more on Jared’s hands keeping him upright. 

The suckling heat of Jared’s mouth eventually coaxes enough blood flow to Jensen’s cock to harden it fully, and he lets his mouth slide off with a dirty pop. His tongue licks down the wet shaft and between Jensen’s testicles before he backs off.

“It’s time,” Jared says, his voice a little raspy. He catches Jensen’s fucked-out eyes and gives him a pointed look. “You already know how I want you, sweetheart.” There’s sweat beading in Jensen’s hairline, sheening his naked shoulders, and he looks down at Jared and just nods.

Jared grins when Jensen turns and walks over to the couch, erect dick sliding against the hilled armrest as he pulls himself across. His arms come out to hold himself up, head facing Jared and lips parted and panting lightly.

Jared’s across the room in two strides, back on his knees again as he pulls open round cheeks and dips his tongue between them.

Jensen starts making soft moans while Jared rims him. Feverish, breathy sounds that Jared finds instantly addicting and tries his best to make grow louder as his tongue probes in deeper. Eventually, he adds a finger beside his tongue. Jensen rocks against the armrest, and when Jared adds a second finger, he gets a satisfyingly bitten-off “ _Jared_ ” as he twists and crooks his fingers, spit squelching between his digits.

By the time he’s worked Jensen up to the three, the man’s squirming and needy and thrusting back in time with Jared’s movements. Jared’s not sure what he’s saying until he finally stands up, hears the quiet, “Please, please,” repeated over and over, and he grins.

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” Jared says under his breath, running his palms across the perfect curve of Jensen’s damp back, fingers tracing over freckles. He leans down, presses his mouth against the shape of Jensen’s spine, then licks the salty sweat from his lips. After splitting his jeans open, he pushes them down just far enough to pull out his dick. “Gonna fuck you now, sweetheart,” Jared promises, spitting into his hand so can add more slick to his cock. It’s not ideal, but there’s no way in hell he’s waiting any longer, and Jensen’s practically dripping inside anyway.

Jared cups Jensen’s ass with both hands, pulling gently to reveal the spit-shiny pucker between before lining up the head and shoving inside with a quick grunt. A high keen grates up Jensen’s throat as his nails scratch up the cushions. Jared’s way too worked up to even consider going slow; he pistons inside Jensen with quick, brutal movements that make Jensen bounce forward against the couch. 

Jensen’s perfect beneath him. Rolls back to meet every harsh thrust with unchecked enthusiasm. With the hard pace Jared’s going at, it doesn’t take long for him to tense, fuck in once, twice, and then grab Jensen’s hips tightly as he spills deep inside.

Jared collapses against Jensen’s back, catching his breath until the man starts shifting uncomfortably beneath him, making soft whines and rolling his hips.

Grinning, Jared pushes himself off, flips Jensen around so lying on the couch. Grabs Jensen’s hard, drooling cock, fisting it hard and fast as watching Jensen’s face when he finally sobs out an orgasm and spills hot and heavy in Jared’s hand.

“Beautiful job, Jenny,” Jared croons, jerking Jensen through every last pulse of come. When Jensen finally comes up empty, is nothing more than a panting mess on the couch, Jared reaches up, tracing the edge Jensen’s dark, plump mouth with his slick thumb. Watches raptly as Jensen stares at Jared with wet green eyes and licks his own come off his lips.

Jensen barely has time to swallow before Jared’s mouth comes crashing against his, hungry and forceful despite the heavy satisfaction in his limbs from a recent orgasm. 

Jared’s still licking his way inside Jensen’s mouth when they both hear the sound of a door opening, turn just in time to see Chad tumbling inside, football gear at his side and a grin on his face.

“Dad! Hey, guess…” Chad stops in his tracks the moment he catches sight of the two of them on the couch, come still smeared across his father’s naked stomach and Jared straddled on top. “…what,” Chad finishes, his wide, shocked eyes a perfect replica of his father’s.

Jared just smirks at them both, leans down to kiss Jensen’s lax, open mouth one more time before turning to Chad and cheerfully asking, “So, how’d the game go?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated ♥


End file.
